pokemontowerdefenceeefandomcom-20200214-history
On the Battle Field
In battle, you will have your towers (Pokémon) that you can use to defeat enemies. Send Out Your PokémonEdit http://images.wikia.com/pokemontowerdefense/images/5/5b/Battle_Drag.pngDrag your Pokémon to battle.Added by Shadow Lucario In this game, you can click on your towers and drag them on to one of the bordered squares. Each Pokémon can attack as well as support your team. Choose how you will send your Pokémon out and which order, placement, or any other strategies you have planned. You can also switch Pokémon to other spots by clicking and dragging. If you want to remove them, drag them on a tile that is taken or drag them out of the tile range. To select an attack, click once on the Pokémon. Preparing for BattleEdit http://images.wikia.com/pokemontowerdefense/images/0/0a/Level_Up.pngAdded by Shadow Lucario When a Pokémon is out for battle, you can click the Pokémon's icon to level it up, change its strategy on targeting, and change its attack. LevelingEdit A Pokémon cannot level up until they receive enough experience. When they level up, they may learn a move or evolve. MovesEdit :Main article: Moves Moves are what towers use to interact with themselves, their allies, and enemy Pokémon. The effects of moves may include: doing damage, healing, causing status effects, or causing debuffs or buffs. Moves can have three main stats: Damage, Cooldown, and Duration. These moves can be selected by the Pokémon and will be used. TargetingEdit Depending on the situation, you may want to change your target. There are nine different types of targeting. Each targeting option can be selected at the start. Regular The Pokémon will attack normally. Fastest The Pokémon will aim at the fastest enemy Pokémon. Slowest The Pokémon will aim at the slowest enemy Pokémon. http://images.wikia.com/pokemontowerdefense/images/0/09/Target.pngAdded by Shadow Lucario Least Health The Pokémon will aim at enemies with the lowest health percentage. Most Health The Pokémon will aim at enemies with the highest health percentage. Super Effective The Pokémon will attack enemies against which its move is most effective. Ignore Red The Pokémon will ignore enemy Pokémon that are in the red zone. This option is most useful when capturing Pokémon. Focus Candy Enemies that hold Candy or other items will be focused on. Ignore Candy Enemies that hold Candy or other items will be ignored. AttackingEdit http://images.wikia.com/pokemontowerdefense/images/5/57/Afbeelding_23.pngOld Rod (Challenge Level)Added by Michielleus In some cases, you will send your Pokémon out to attack. Your Pokémon will be attacked by defending enemies, in which you need to protect yourself and steal from the opponent. In these levels, you just click the Pokémon to send it out instead of dragging it to a space. You can still use certain moves, but offensive moves like Tackle will not be performed. Instead of waves, energy will appear. EnergyEdit Energy is the counter of how much your Pokémon can be sent out. Each Pokémon usually takes 20 Energy to send out. MenuEdit http://images.wikia.com/pokemontowerdefense/images/0/02/Untitled112eqrqwrewrew.jpgThe Menu Button screen.Added by Mario18010{C The Menu Button is a feature that Sam added to Pokémon Tower Defense v3.1 to replace the Exit Button. The Menu Button is where you can switch on or off Music, Sound FX, or Damage Text without exiting out of the level, but gives the option to leave the level by the Exit button on the bottom left. You can also go back to the fight by using the Back button on the bottom right corner.